I Hate My Love Life
by Whats-in-between
Summary: Amu and Kukai are best friends but what happens when Kukai and Utau kiss? Tadase bashing in some chapters beware...
1. My best friend Kukai

My first fanfic so it might not be that good

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own one thing, the plot

I hate my love life

My best friend Kukai - Amu's POV

"Kukai! Stop STOP!" I yelled.

"Hey only 10 meters left, you can do it!" Screamed Kukai.

I let him drag me another 10 meters. It was rather uncomfortable with his training rope digging into me. Then he stopped running then I fell to the ground panting.

"Oh c'mon Hinamori, we've been doing the 100 meter dash for 2 years now and you still can't run that much?" Kukai said half serious, half playful.

I stared at him. What the heck! Just cause he pulls me around with a rope for the past 2 years doesn't mean I can run 100 meters! I was still panting really hard at the time and I was on my knees, then I spoke, "You *pant* hate *pant* me *pant* don't you?" *pant*

"Of course not Hinamori! You're my best friend! Well girl best friend." He chuckled. His best guy friend was Hotori Tadase, he's my friend too.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I muttered

"Hmm, well we are in the park so let's get some ice cream." He said. Then Kukai pulled me to the ice cream cart.

Kukai, Kukai, Kukai, somehow he can get anyone to go with his flow. Ever since I met him in fifth grade he always had this aura that makes you feel happy he still does. I'm in 7th grade right now he's in 8th, he'll be graduating soon. I wonder if he'll still visit us in High School…

"Amu-chan, AMU-CHAN!" Screamed Ran, my pink shugo chara. "What flavor ice cream do you want Amu-chan?" She asked.

"Get mint desu, it's a good day for mint." Said Su, my green shugo chara.

"Knowing Amu-chan she'll get chocolate." Miki stated. She's my blue shugo chara.

"Yea, I'll take chocolate. Wow Kukai. I've known you long enough you should know by now I like chocolate." I said with a little bit of my cool and spicy outer character coming out.

"You're right Hinamori, but you might want a different flavor today." He said coolly.

Right now you might be wondering what the heck a shugo chara is or wondering what I mean by outer character. Well I guess I'll tell you now. Shugo chara or guardian character is my would-be self. Ran is sporty and athletic, like Kukai. Miki is artistic, she designs my clothes sometimes. And Su, well Su is the homemaker wife/mother type that cooks. My 3 would be selves. Kukai has one too, his name is Diachi. He is the like the male version of Ran.

Cool and Spicy is my outer character. I use that at school because I'm really shy and timid. I usually am my real self around my friends. Ah, I have great friends. There is Souma Kukai, you know him, Hotori Tadase, my first crush. Don't say "prince" around him because he will chara change, (take the personality of your shugo chara) and go crazy. Then there's Yuiki Yaya, she's like a big baby. Mashiro Rima, she doesn't show emotion but sometimes she shines through. Fujisaki Nagihiko, he was raised as a girl to learn Japanese dance but he is really cool. We are all part of the guardians. Well… we were, since we are no longer in elementary school so we aren't really guardians. Yaya is though; she's still in 6th grade.

"Uhh Hinamori? You there, you are just like staring into space." Kukai chuckled nervously.

"Crap!"I thought. "Oh yea sorry Kukai just thinking ya know, school stuff." I gave a half-hearted grin trying to fool him. Well really there's nothing on my mind, really! Can't a girl have a conversation with her brain? Gosh.

"Oh kay then, but, you know if you need to talk about something come to me alright." He said kinda nervously at first but more confident as he went on.

"Thanks Kukai," I said grinning. Then my phone rang.

"Amu-chan you were suppose to be home 10 minutes ago you have to watch Ami! Did you forget again?" My dad said kind of whining.

"Gomen'nasai papa, I'll be home be really soon okay?" I said trying to get him from stop whining.

"Okay see you soon Amu-chan." He said and was back to normal.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Kukai, okay?" I said trying to be cheerful. Why am I not? I hate watching Ami she never leaves me alone.

"Hey why don't I walk you home? It is never fun to walk home alone." He said with his signature grin. Who can say no to that?

"Yea, your right, c'mon, let's go before my dad has a heart attack." I said almost laughing. Then we walked to my house.


	2. He is so not my boyfriend

Hey so I finished chapter 2. I really think it sucks hehe. That's just my opinion though. So I got this idea one day my brother brought his best female friend over. Yeah I remember like it was yesterday. (If you were wondering she came over Sunday)

Btw: Thanks everyone who reviewed. I seriously didn't think people would like it. Well here's the disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. If I did there would be a lot less Tadase.

Anyway enough chit-chat on with the story!

I hate my love life

Chapter 2: He's so not my boyfriend! Amu's P.O.V.

Why? Why did he want to walk me home? It's not that I mind but he never ever wants too. He usually sits on the bench and watches me walk away. But walk me home? No offense but who are you and what did you do with Kukai?

"So… Hinamori, did you enjoy today?" He asked. I'm glad he did because it was an awkward silence.

"Yeah it wasn't bad but the dash was like hell."

"Ha! You just gotta run more Hinamori. Get into shape! That's why you have Ran isn't it?" He said, and then put his hands on his head.

Sigh… he's right I should be more active, that is why I have Ran.

"Your right Kukai I should be doing more, maybe I should play some soccer and maybe one day join the team." I smiled kinda depressed now but I was glad when we turned the corner and it was my street.

"A-Amu-chan! Your with- Your with a b-boy! My little girl is growing up. NO! You have a boyfriend don't you? Don't you!" My papa screamed/cried.

Kukai and I blushed a little then I yelled "He is so NOT my boyfriend! Papa you should know by now." I said kinda pissed off. He always did this when I was seen with a boy.

"Oh hi Kukai," My Mama said, "Well me and Papa better get going and you should stay and help her Kukai-kun."

Kukai turned to me and said, "Sure, why not. It is always fun to help Hinamori out."

Yeah, Yeah, whatever. I'd protest I really don't need help but for some reason I know I won't win this battle. "C'mon Kukai lets go check up on Ami." I sighed. More time with Kukai, Great…

"Oneechan, Oniichan, Ami's hungry!" Ami yelled as we walked through the door. Then, Kukai and I headed to the kitchen to make Ami a snack.

"Well what should we make Hinamori? Anything sounds good to me." He said. Then his stomach growled. "Looks like the ice cream didn't last long." He laughed.

"How about a cake? That sounds good don'tcha think?" I replied

"Now the question is can you cook?" He said grinning

Kukai's P.O.V.

When I asked her that, her face started to turn red with embarrassment and little bit of anger. The fact is she can't cook if her life depended on it. Finally she spoke;

"O-of course I-I can Kukai. Gosh." She replied kinda stuttering with her cool and spicy outer character shining through.

"Yeah, whatever, let's get cooking." I replied with a small grin of satisfaction.

After 5 minutes we had gathered the eggs, flour, chocolate, measuring cups and the other stuff you need to make a cake, from scratch.

"So, you can crack the eggs in the bowl then I'll mix it with the flour and water. Okay?" She said.

"Yeah, alright…" I replied. Just one minor problem, how do you crack an egg? After a few seconds of giving it some thought, and a few weird stares from Hinamori, I finally cracked the egg but it didn't exactly land in the bowl. Unless, you call the bowl the floor, but I don't think you do.

"Umm Kukai, want me to do it?" She asked staring at me with a you-can't-crack-an-egg-if-your-life-depended-on-it look.

"If you want too." I said coolly but I was trying to hide the complete and utter failure look. So, since she wants to do the eggs herself, I threw her one.

"Ku-Kukai! What the heck!" She yelled but she looked really funny. The egg was dripping down her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, sorry Hinamori but you look ridiculous." I told her while laughing.

Su brought her a mirror and she couldn't help but laugh too. So after all the laughing she sat on the floor, I sat next to her. The charas were still on the counter rolling around laughing their heads off.

Then I looked at her. She was red from laughing and boy, did she look cute. I kinda wanted to kiss her but she would hate me for life, she likes 2 other guys not me. I'm Kukai her best friend, nothing more.

"Well Kukai, as much as I'd like to sit here and watch the bake fairies cook for us I think we should continue cooking." She said with a little laugh and a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, let's get cooking!" I said cheerfully.

Amu's P.O.V.

So after a big flour spill on the floor, and some eggs and chocolate all over the place, including our faces, we finished!

"Wow I remember there being a time I could see the floor," I said sarcastically. "This is one big mess we got here."

"Well at least we got it done." Kukai replied nervously scratching his head.

"Well since we have a mess, just leave it Su desu!" Su said happily then yelled, "Remake Honey!" When she said that the kitchen was shining! Literally.

After 5 minutes of talking about some random things the door opened.

"Amu-chan we're home!" My mom yelled.

We told my parents about the cake then they put the food they bought away. We didn't tell them about the big mess though.

After 10 minutes it was done, and did it look awful.

"Maybe we should have called Fujisaki." Kukai said while staring at the cake.

"Yeah at least it would be edible…" I said while trailing off in thought.

"Oh its 4:40 I gotta go. See yeah later Hinamori!" He yelled while running out of my house.

Wow he seemed like he had to hurry. I wonder what he needed to get or if he was late for something. Well, I'll ask him tomorrow.

Yeah um, it's taken me awhile to get to the plot plot but this is kind of showing you that Kukai likes, maybe love Amu. Next chapter something better will happen I promise!

R&R please!


	3. TadaGay and a Kiss?

Attention Tadase fans: Sorry for all the bashing please dont hurt me! I seriously have nothing aganst the guy.

Disclaimer: Me dont own Shugo Chara

I hate my love life

Chapter 3: Tada-Gay and a kiss? Amu's P.O.V.

Before school I went to the Royal Garden. The guardians and I usually go see Yaya before school. I wonder if someone is there now.

"Come on Hotori you look great! The skirt fits you well." A voice said. When I got closer I saw Nagi but where's Tadase? There he is. Wait, what is he wearing?

"Um, Tadase, aren't you suppose to wear pants to school?" I asked him while staring.

"H-Hinamori-san I didn't see you. H-how are you? He stuttered. I don't blame him for being embarrassed. He's wearing a skirt. Well if he wants to wear a skirt I guess I shouldn't tell my friends what to wear, right?

"I'm good but I didn't know you wore skirts… are you gay?" I asked him. I always thought he was.

"No I'm not!" He yelled then took off crying.

"Hehe he looks good in skirts huh? Next time he'll have to wear a dress right Amu-chan?" Nagi chuckled darkly with a sly smile. He looked and sounded kinda creepy.

"Yeah um about that, why is Tadase in a skirt?" I asked Nagi.

"Oh he asked me if I liked pretending to be a girl and cross-dressing then saying that Rima will never like me blah, blah, blah so, I put a skirt on him. Also, his name isn't Tadase anymore, its Tada-Gay." He stated while looking triumphant.

Then guess who walked through the door of the Royal Garden. Kukai of course who else?

"Yo, did you see Tadase in a skirt? He looked hilarious!" Kukai said while laughing

"You mean Tada-Gay." I replied. I was repeating what Nagi said was his new name.

"I like it! It suits him well," He said grinning.

"No it doesn't!" Tadase I mean Tada-Gay yelled but hey, he has pants on now so all better now, right?

"Well anyways we should get going it takes 5 minutes to get to school then another few minutes to get to class." Kukai said, and then he started to walk towards the door.

"Yeah let's go I don't wanna be late." Nagi said while following Kukai, soon after I followed too.

Time Skip – At a 7th grade hall way

"Hey Kukai, why'd you have to leave so suddenly yesterday?" I asked Kukai as we were almost at my class.

"Well um you see I was…" Kukai started to say but then the bell rang. "I'll see you later Hinamori." He said then ran off.

Well that was awkward. So after a long day of school and disgusting mush they call food, school was finally over.

"Amu-chan, let's go to the park!" Ran said

"The Sakura trees are in bloom I wanna draw them." Miki said. I also want to see them too.

"It is a lovely day out desu, we should go." Su stated.

"Okay let's go." I said with a smile.

As we walked through the parks I saw two familiar people. As I got closer I saw who they were, Kukai and my friend Hoshina Utau, she's that famous singer. She's really popular right now.

"I love you too Kukai but…" Utau got cut off by Kukai's lips. He was kissing her.

"No buts in love, you either do or you don't." Kukai said after the kiss. Then I found myself crying.

"Amu-chan what's wrong?" My shugo charas said at once. I didn't answer. I ran home hoping they didn't see me. They might think I was stalking them.

"Aww what did kiddy king do to you now?" I knew that voice it was Ikuto.

"Me crying doesn't have anything to do with him! Just, Just leave me alone will ya!" I screamed running the rest of the way home.

"She's upset nya." Yoru said. He is Ikuto's shugo chara.

"Yeah but that girl can handle it, whatever it is." Ikuto said, and then he walked back to his house.

* * *

I just noticed how short this was... Oh well like i said Gomen about Tadase in this... Well if you got this far im guessing you read the story so the only thing you have to do now is review! I hope you do!


	4. My Plan: Avoid Him

I hate my love life

Chapter 4: My Plan: Avoid Him

Amu's P.O.V.

I was glad that nobody was there when I got home because I was balling my eyes out. I don't know why I'm crying! Is it maybe, I love him? No I don't think so… no wait, I do. That's why everything started to feel awkward around him. So that means my heart is broken right now I guess.

"Amu-chan, is it because you saw Kukai kiss Utau that you're crying?" Ran asked. I nodded. Even if I wanted to say something I probably couldn't.

"It's alright Amu-chan! There are plenty of other guys out there and besides your only 12 desu." Su said cheerfully trying to cheer me up. She's right there are tons of other guys out there. I'll get over him, maybe.

"They're right but I always thought he was the one. You two got along so well. You guys were really good friends, inseparable, but I guess nothing lasts forever." Miki sighed. I stared at her. Thanks for making me feel better Miki.

"You know what guys, let's go get some food." I said. I like to eat when I'm sad. What you ask? Dumplings of course, the ones made with flour and chicken broth.

Time Skip: Dumpling Shop

"I'll take 2 dumplings, to go." I said still kinda sad but not crying anymore.

"That'll be $2.50. Your order will be ready in 5 minutes." The guy at the counter said.

Finally we got the dumplings and my shugo chara started digging in. It was the best I've had in days.

"Yummy desu. Not even Su can cook this good." Su said happily. I was happy too. Why was I upset in the first place again? After a few moments of thinking I decided to go the park.

"We should have done this earlier." I said while relaxing under a tree. Su was sleeping, Miki was sketching, and Ran was people watching.

"Um Amu-chan…" Ran said kinda worriedly.

"What is it Ran?" I asked. I really hoped it was nothing.

"Well he's coming." She said while twitching. What did I do? Well I ran.

"Hinamori! HINAMORI! Wait up!" Kukai yelled. I just keep running.

"Amu-chan he's gaining on us!" Ran yelled.

I did the last thing I could think of, "Ran chara nari, my heart, unlock!" I said and in a matter of seconds I was wearing a pink cheerleading outfit and was able to "fly" away. I really don't want to face him now.

Time skip: My house

"Amu-chan you can't avoid him forever!" Miki yelled after I told her my new plan I made. It's called; My Plan: Avoid Him.

"Yes I can Miki and I will. You just don't want me to because of you and your crush on Diachi." I replied. Her crush on him is so obvious. Well, we are alike, I like Kukai she likes Diachi. The question is though, does she still have a chance? It was 9:00 o'clock by the time I looked at my clock and I decided to go to sleep.

Another time skip: At school, during lunch

"Hinamori-san may I speak with you?" Tadase asked me.

"Sure," I replied. Seriously it's no big deal if he wants to speak with me. It's probably about my behavior or maybe he is gay.

"Well um Hinamori-san well um… I like you, I mean really _really _like you but um I'm well, I-I'm gay." He said nervously.

I knew it but um I'm really at a loss for words. "I-I…" Then I ran off.

BANG!

I ran into something. Then I looked up. It was Kukai. Great…

"Hey Hinamori, can I speak with…" I ran off before he could finish. I really didn't want to hear what he had to say. Even though, here we go again with me crying. Why must I cry again?

Kukai's P.O.V.

Why does she always run from me? I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to her. Maybe it's because I didn't tell why I had to leave and I'm getting the silent treatment. Maybe she knows that I have a crush on her? Oh wait, maybe she knows about me and Utau. If only she knew that I loved her too.

"Should we go after her?" Diachi asked me.

"Hmm maybe but she might need some space you know."

"Souma-kun, Souma-kun! Did you see Hinamori-san around here somewhere?" Hotori asked me.

"Well she ran that way." I told him as I pointed to the girl's bathroom.

"Oh well um I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I told her I was gay then she ran off."

"Oh… 'kay then. Well I gotta go so see you soon okay?" I asked him then I walked off. He's gay? Should have seen that coming. Maybe that's why she ran because of what Tadase told her? If that's true then what about the first time she saw me?

Amu's P.O.V.

I ended up going to the bathroom to think a little bit. How can a gay guy like a girl? I'm so confused. For some reason I always had a feeling he was gay but he likes me on top of that? Is that an insult or a compliment?

Then I ran into Kukai and wanted to talk to me. I bet he was going to say I love Utau you are just a friend nothing more to me and all that other junk. So I took a deep breath, splashed some water on my face, and heard the bell ring.

* * *

Oh disclamer: Like I said on Being the Bad Guy, We all know me, does NOT own Shugo Chara... (sob)

Don't worries something will happen in the next chapter that is fairly interesting…

And yes, I took the leap Tadase is gay in this… sorry peoples who like luvs him!

Anyways if you got this far all you gots to do is… review! So do it! Hehe TTYL!


	5. A Broken Heart

I hate my love life

Chapter 5: A broken heart Amu's P.O.V.

Everyone was staring at me when I got to class. I wasn't late or anything why are they staring? I stared staring back and they finally stopped looking at me. Thank the Lord they did because I hate being stared at.

I was so happy when school ended. I had no homework and it was Friday, no school tomorrow. Then I walked to the soccer field and saw Kukai. I was about to turn back but Su spoke,

"Kukai looks really sad, maybe something is wrong desu?"

"Whatever it is he can handle it." I replied. I really wanted to know what's wrong but I don't want any more heart ache.

"It really looks like something is wrong though maybe we should help him." Miki told me with Ran nodding in agreement. Since all 3 of them want to help, I walked over to him.

Kukai's P.O.V.

I skipped 7th period and I regret doing that. Want to know what happened? Well, I'll tell you.

I was walking to the store to get a drink but on the other side of the street I saw Utau. She was practically crying on the phone. I was about to make my way over there but then I was her brother Ikuto, and it just so happens I can hear their conversation.

"Ikuto, I'm, I'm adopted." Utau told.

"So? Now you can leave me alone." He said.

"Never! Now we can be together, forever." She told him with hearts in her eyes.

Okay when did I get transported into a sappy love story? I like heart break better, only if it's not my heart being broken.

"What about soccer kid, that boy you never stop talking about?" He asked her.

"I can be with you too!" She yelled then jumped on him. Guess what she did. She kissed him on the lips. Okay gross and my eye started twitching. Then I did something, I called her asking to 'talk'.

"Hey Utau, can I speak with you?" I asked her.

"Sure Kukai I have something I need to tell you too." She replied then hung up. I met her a minute later at the drink store.

"Kukai… I'm adopted." She told me.

"I know, I saw you kiss your brother well not really your brother but you know what I mean." I told her then turned to walk away. I couldn't though she was holding my wrist preventing me from moving anyway.

"I'm so sorry Kukai I use to love you but…" she tried to say. I cut her off though. "No buts in love, you either do or you don't." Then I walked back to school.

So that's what happened. Now I'm on the bleachers thinking. Thinking about what you say? Nothing really, Oh hey look its Hinamori. I wonder what she wants.

"Uh, hey Kukai, you're looking kinda down, what's bothering you?" She asked me while staring at the floor. Why does she wanna talk to me?

Amu's P.O.V.

I don't want to look at him. I really don't want to see sadness in his emerald eyes. Sadness doesn't belong there, only happiness does.

"Oh so miss I won't be around Kukai cares does she?" he asked me with a cold tone of voice.

"I was just trying to be nice! If you're going to act like this then I'm leaving." I said then tried to walk away. I couldn't he grabbed my wrists preventing me from moving.

"I'm sorry Hinamori it's just…" He started to say but trailed off.

"Let me guess, Utau is adopted and kissed Ikuto and broke up with you?" I asked sarcastically, but I looked at him and saw a lot more sadness now. I struck a nerve, did I guess right? I probably did because he let go of my hand.

"Hah, you're right; you're a really good guesser you know. I should have thought something like that could have happened." He said sadly. I feel really bad right now.

"Kukai… I'm so sorry…" I tried saying but he put his figure to my lips to silence me.

"No it's no one's fault really, and besides, there's someone else I like, not Utau." He told me kind of distantly like he isn't really on Earth anymore. Even though, I don't want to know who he loves now because I know it's not me no matter how much I wish it were true.

All of a sudden my brain shut down. Why can't I think straight? What the heck is on my lips? Then I opened my eyes, Kukai was kissing me. What why?

"Amu the person I love and always have is, you. I know you probably don't like me the same way or hate me for taking a long time to realize that I didn't really love her. The only person I loved was you so please think this over. If you don't feel the same way, I hope we can still be friends." He told me.

I couldn't process anything. The only thing I could think of was run and I think this is the fastest I ran in my whole life, never looking back.

Kukai's P.O.V.

Rejection. That's what I felt when she ran away, rejection.

Oh well, at least I got to do the one thing I've always wanted to do, kiss her. Maybe if I never liked Utau in the first place she might have accepted me? No, that's just false hope.

"Wow, I've never seen her run that fast in my whole life! She's like a cheetah." Diachi said.

"Yeah never knew she could run like that did yeah? Well, let's go home alright." Then we walked towards my house.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter for some reason they seem to keep getting shorter and shorter... maybe its just me, well anyway please review!


	6. My Decision

I hate my love life

Chapter 6: My decision Amu's P.O.V.

Why? Why did I run away from him? He confessed and kissed me and ugh! He probably hates me now…

You know that feeling where you have to vent but you really don't want to tell anyone your problems? Then, you want to pull your hair out because your thoughts are going wishy washy in your head. Yeah, that's how I feel right now.

"Amu-chan, do you want to talk about it?" Miki asked me. I could tell my shugo charas but they know the whole story and they haven't helped me yet.

"I-I…" I couldn't speak, my throat is dry.

"Amu-chan can't speak desu?" Su asked me.

"Hah, that's a first." Ran said. I gave her a death glare then she flew to her egg.

I went to my desk and got a piece of paper and a sharpie, and then I started to write:

_Dear piece of paper that I decided to write on,_

_Everyone says that the day you find love is the best one. Today, I found out the guy I love, my best friend, Kukai, loves me. When he told me that he loved me, I ran from him. I was in shock and a little surprised. He kissed me then confessed. That's a lot for a 12 year old. Then a day ago I found out that a gay guy, Tadase, loves me too. I think either the world hates me or God likes to play with my heart. Right now I got one thing to tell you. I hate my love life._

_Sincerely, The girl with a lot on her mind._

Wait a minute why is it all dark? Oh I must have fallen asleep after I wrote that note. By the way, I actually feel a lot better right now. Maybe I should tell Kukai how I feel Monday. Yeah I will. Finally I can get this sappy love story over, but hey, it started with heartbreak that's good enough.

I looked at the clock, it was midnight. I looked around and saw my laptop open and on. That's strange. Well I'll take a look.

"Ran what are doing?" She was using my computer? Why?

"No-Nothing Amu-chan!" She yelled then flew to her egg. I stared at her egg then looked back at my computer. I finally closed it and went to sleep.

Time skip: Monday After school

I went to the Royal Garden after school. It's so nice and peaceful. It makes a great place to stop and think. Being here brings back memories of when I was in 6th grade. Life was easier just a few months ago, days even.

"Hey Amu-chi what's up?" Yaya asked me, when did Yaya get here?

"Oh hey Yaya, I'm just thinking about some stuff." I said to her.

"Oh… Is it about Kukai?" How did she know? Yaya always could tell when something is up but she knows what I'm thinking about too? No, it can't be, coincidence maybe.

"Yeah actually, it is. He well um confessed to me yesterday."

"Amu-chi! Say yes, yes! Pour your heart out to him. He'll love you forever! Trust me trust me!" Yaya yelled. Should I really do that I mean seriously. Sigh, this will be a long rest of the day.

A few minutes later guess who walked in, Kukai. Fate is what I say and it's not on my side today.

"Good luck Amu-chi." Yaya whispered to me then left. Great… just the two of us.

"Well um good afternoon, Hinamori." Kukai said nervously.

"Amu… call me Amu." I said while looking at the table. I was sitting in the Joker's chair.

"Okay um… Amu what's up?"

I have to tell him. I'm going to tell him how I feel; it's time to get this over with.

"Kukai, please sit…" I said softly. My tiny bit of confidence is gone. What if he doesn't like me anymore?

"Yeah okay, something you want to talk about?" He asked me with a caring voice. Deep breath Amu you can do it.

"I uh… love you too Kukai." I said with a very soft voice. I wonder if he heard me.

"You do?" He asked. I guess he did hear me. I nodded. I was too afraid to show my almost crying face.

Then I felt something wrap around me, his arms.

"That's great!" He yelled, and then he whispered to me, "I love you too."

~The End~

Yeah, this was the last chapter... Yeah this story is kind of suckish but I origanally wrote this out of boredum. Then I decided to put this up on you enjoyed my last chapter :) Thanks for reading! *sobs* I'll miss this story *sobs* Bye


End file.
